The Heart of the Still Water
by Leilani22
Summary: Ami has loved Ryo for about three years. But what happens when she finally gets to see him again? In his letter to her, he tells her that he loves her and that she should never change... But what of him? Why has he changed?


**Author: YAY! I get to write about my favorite anime(besides Naruto)! This would be my first Sailor Moon story, so I hope that whoever reads it , likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! And I also do not own Ophelia which is by Lisa Klein.**

**" …" speaking**

**'…' thoughts/ a retelling**

* * *

**The Heart of the Still Water**

**Chapter One- I love you, too.**

It was a beautiful morning and the sun had just begun to peek over the scatter houses, then Ami's clock went off. She was sitting at her desk with her head resting on a thick textbook that she was using as a pillow. She had been studying late into the night on various subjects such as geometry, physics, and biology.

The alarm continued to ring through out the nice and neat room until Ami woke with a start. She looked around the room yawning into her small pale hands. Then she got up and walked stiffly over to the clock that was in the shape of an owl that had a graduate hat on its head. She turned it off and walked over to the window where she opened the blinds and stared out into the distance wondering about a boy that she had written to in the past years. But lately, they haven't been able to write to each other because Ami was busy studying and fighting with the Sailor Scouts and he was studying to get into a one of the top colleges in the country. They were both currently seventeen and getting ready to graduate high school.

Ami continued to stared out of the window then she gently placed her hand on the clear glass.

"Ryo," she whispered as she pictured an image of a smiling boy.

Yes, Ryo is the boy she has been keeping in touch with all this time. He was also the one she loved with all of her heart. She missed him dearly, but she always told herself that she must concentrate on saving the Earth over a silly crush.

"Ami!" Her mom's voice broke her thoughts, " Make sure you lock the door when you leave for school!"

"Okay!" Ami shouted back, " Bye Mom!"

"Yeah, gotta go hun!" her mom shouted back as she ran out the door still putting her shoes on.

Ami sighed. She wished that her mom would say 'I love you Honey' or ' how was you day sweetie', but she was so busy all the time that Ami wondered who this distant busy woman was that lived in her house and that she called 'mom'. She put those thoughts a side and took off her light blue pajamas. Then she put her uniform on and brushed out her short blue hair. She then gathered her books and put them into her favorite book bag which was light blue. She liked it because it was very roomy and it was also because her favorite color was light blue.

Ami put the now heavy bag over her shoulders and walked through her door. She then went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made her lunch which consists of many small ham and cheese sandwiches which was her favorite food. Then she grabbed a breakfast bar and headed out the door. Ami loved walking to school because it gave her time to think about her studies and she could think of different tactics to defeat the many enemies of the Sailor Scouts. But today she didn't think of those things. Instead she thought of Ryo. It had been a while since she had last seen him and she was starting to forget what he looked like. Then she thought back to the last letter he had sent her.

It read:

_Dear Ami,_

_The days seem to grow shorter over here in London as I continue to study. It's starting to get lonely too. Mr. Nishi said that it wouldn't be long __til__ I started college, so I should stay focused on my studies so I can succeed. I agree with him, but I can't help but feel at a lost… Ami, I miss you so much! All I have to remember you by are the great letters that you send me and the cute picture of you__. I want to see you in person__I want to see your smiling face, but I don't know if that will ever be possible. But I will still hope to see you again. __Because to me, you are the warm heart of the still water that I view from the window of this room.__ It is beautiful and reminds me a lot of what you represent._

_Until We Meet Again,_

_Ryo_

_P.S. I love you, Ami. Please don't ever change._

Ami had read this letter over and over missing him more and more as she read it. At the moment, Ami's began to mist over as her feet guided her up the steps of the towering building of the school.

'I love you, too. I love you so much, Ryo,' she thought as she blindly walked into someone who had been standing there.

Ami fell to the ground with a soft thud as the other person fell down also.

"I'm sorry," Ami said as she began gathering her things that had scattered on the floor.

"Oh Ami, are you alright?" asked the person that she knocked over.

"Oh Usagi!" Ami said looking up into the blonde's smiling face," I didn't see you standing there."

"Oh it's okay!" Usagi said laughing. Usagi still wore her hair in meatballs, but her hair had grown even more and it was starting to get lighter.

Ami smiled at her friend. If it wasn't for her then Ami would probably be the snobby smart girl that everyone believed her to be until Usagi became friends with her. Now, everyone knows that Ami is nice shy person, but she was also smart.

"Wow, Usagi, you're actually here early," said a voice from behind Ami.

"Hey! I can come to school at the right time sometimes, Makoto!" Usagi cried out with a puppy dog face on .

"Yeah,sure," Makoto said as Usagi began to cry then she turned to Ami, " So what's up Ami?"

"Oh! Well," Ami was trying to thinking if she should tell Makoto about her feelings for Ryo or not.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

Luckily she was saved by the bell, so her and her friends headed to their first period which was biology. They walked through the classroom door and sat at their seats which were in the middle of the room. Ami sat down in the one next to the window and got her biology book out and turned to the page that was listed on the white board in black letters.

_Read pages 134-140 silently._

_When you are done copy the vocabulary and do pages 100-103 in your workbook._

Ami had already read these pages and done the assignment ahead of time, so she just took one of the novels she had recently bought out of her bag. The title was called _Ophelia _by Lisa Klein. The novel was based off the famous tragedy, _Hamlet_, by William Shakespeare.

The prologue began like this:

_'__M__y lady:_

_I pray this letter finds you in a place of safety. I write in brief, for few words are best when they can bring only pain._

_The royal court of Denmark is in ruins. The final fruits of evil have spilled their deadly seeds. At last, King Claudius is dead, justly served his own poison. Hamlet slew him with a sword envenomed by the king himself. Queen Gertrude lies cold, poisoned by a cup the king intended for Hamlet. It was the sight of his dying mother that spurred Hamlet's revenge at last._

_But the greatest grief is this: Your brother, __Laertes__, and Prince Hamlet have slain each other with poisoned swords. I have failed in the task you set me. Now __Fortinbras__ of Norway rules in our conquered land._

_Forgive Hamlet, I beg you. With his dying words he charged me to clear his wounded name. Believe __me,__ before the lust for revenge seized his mind, he loved you deeply._

_Also forgive, but do not forget, _

_Your faithful friend and seeker,_

_Horatio _

The letter leaves me stunned, dazed with fresh pain so that I cannot even rise from my bed.

I dream of Elsinore Castle, a vast stone labyrinth. At its center, the great banquet hall, warmed by leaping fires, where courtiers passed like lifeblood through a heart, where King Hamlet and Queen Gertrude reigned, the mind and soul that held the whole body together. Now all fire and all flesh are but cold ashes.

I dream of my beloved, the witty, dark-haired Prince Hamlet, before he was taken from me by madness and death.

In my mind's eye the green orchards of Elsinore appear, ripe with sweet pears and apples that bent the branches and offered themselves to our hands. The garden where we first kissed, fragrant then with sharp rosemary and soothing lavender, now lies blasted and all withered.

Through my dream gurgles the fateful brook where I swam as a child and where the willow boughs skimmed the water's surface. There I met my watery end and began life anew.

I see myself and Hamlet on the mist-shrouded battlements, where an unseen ghost witnessed our embracing, then turned Hamlet's mind from love to vengeance. I see the fearsome face of Claudius, Hamlet's uncle, who murdered his father and married his mother, my dear queen Gertrude, whom he poisoned.

Alas, my Hamlet is dead! And with him all of Elsinore ruined, like Eden after man's fall.

I, Ophelia, played a part in this tragedy. I served the queen. I sought to steer the prince's course. I discovered dangerous secrets and fell afoul of the tyrant Claudius. But how did it come to this end, the death of all my world? Guilt consumes me, that I should live while all are lost. That I could not divert the fated course.

I cannot rest while this history remains untold. There is no peace for me while this pain presses upon my soul. Though I have lived only sixteen years, I have known a lifetime of sorrow. Like the pale moon, I wane, weary of seeing the world's grief, and I wax again, burdened with life. But like the sun, I will dispel the darkness about me and cast a light upon the truth. So I take up my pen and write.

Here is my story.'

After only a few minutes into the story, Ami stops. The page before her starts to blur as she tries hard not to cry after just read the prologue of this story. Some thoughts cross her mind as she watched a single tear fall onto the sentence,_ I wane, weary of seeing the world's grief…_

' How can she bear it?' Ami thought as more tears fell from her eyes, ' How would it feel if my dear Ryo were to die?'

As Ami thought this, Makoto was trying to get her attention.

"Ami! Ami! Are you alright?" Makoto asked with worry in her voice as she looked at Ami who had tears streaming down her face.

'Why is Ami crying?' Makoto thought, 'I have never seen her cry before, not even when she was hurt fighting against the Negaverse creeps.'

Ami turned her head at her friend and handed her the book and pointed for her to read the prologue. Makoto gave her a curious look, but took the book and began reading it. As Makoto read, she could see why Ami was so sad, but she wondered why she was crying so much over it.

Makoto glanced up after reading to see if the teacher was there. Mrs. Yoshimoto was there, but busy bend over a huge stake of papers. So instead of trying to talk, Makoto wrote a note to Ami. She passed it to Ami, who opened it and read:

That is sad…but what thoughts are going through you head that are making you cry so much.

Ami was about to write a reply when the bell rang for them to switch classes.

"I'll tell you after school," Ami whispered as she packed her things and left the classroom.

The day went on the same as always. Then finally the bell rang for them to go home.

Makoto waited for Ami by a tree that was at the entrance of the school. There the two began walking down the paved sidewalk.

"So," Makoto said trying to start a conversation, " Why did you cry?"

"I cried because I was thinking of how Ophelia must feel to loss the love of her life and I began to wonder how it would feel if I lost…"

"If you lost who?" Makoto asked curious.

"If I lost Ryo," Ami said sadly looking up into Makoto's face.

"Ryo?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, you see," Ami explained all about him and the letters that they sent to each other.

"And the last thing he wrote to me was that he loved me and that I should never change," Ami said, " I..I love him, too. And I miss him so much!"

"Wow," Makoto said astonished that Ami has loved this guy for so long and that they kept in touch even though they were in different countries.

Ami blushed. Then her Sailor pager began to go off.

She took it out and read: SAILOR MERCURY! ENEMY LOCATED BY KOHAKU PARK!

"Come on Makoto!" Ami said suddenly alert, " We got to get to the park!"

Ami and Makoto ran full speed to the park. When they goy there they stopped and transformed.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami yelled as she transformed into the blue Sailor Scout.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Makoto yelled as she transformed into the electrifying Sailor.

They ran the rest of the way to find the rest of the Sailor Scouts fighting five enemies.

"Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter!" yelled Sailor Mars, " We need help and fast!"

"Mercury! Bubble! Blast!" Mercury made a foggy mist of bubbles obscure the enemies' visions.

"Now Jupiter!" Mercury yelled.

"Jupiter thunder bolt… CRASH!!" Jupiter yelled as lightning struck four of the enemy.

The one still standing looked at his fallen comrades. Then he faced the Scouts with a smirk on his face.

"Aw, so Sailor Mercury you are here?" he asked pulling the mask off that had been covering his face, " Or should I say Ami?"

Sailor Mercury gasped and staggered back in horror at watch she saw.

"Ryo," She whispered where only Jupiter, who was standing closest, could hear.

* * *

**So how was it? Please ****review !!!!!**


End file.
